


the eleventh hour

by everlarklane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eleventh Hour - Freeform, Gen, Horror, Limbo, Psychological Horror, lmao i wrote this in three minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlarklane/pseuds/everlarklane
Summary: a clock that has only eleven spaces





	the eleventh hour

The clock chimed eleven as it had before.

The clock chimed eleven and in an hour more, it would chime one. 

The eleventh hour reigned. 

  
  


At first glance, the room seemed ordinary. A table, a register. A door leading into the unknown.

Benches, scattered in rows, a trash bin dotted here and there to break the steel gray monotony.

And the waiting, chiming clock upon the hour. One. Two. Three.

Names called, people drawn forth to the cashiers. Four. Five. Six.

Until the unlucky few were left.

Eight. Nine. Ten.

  
  


No one knew why some people were forever trapped in the eleventh hour, tickets held tight in their hand and waiting for a time that would never come. 

Eleven would come and for a long, brief hour their hearts would beat as one. 

Then, the clock would chime one and they would return to their frozen phone screens and brick like books. 

There was no leaving. 

Eleven.


End file.
